Love Knows No Boundaries
by Charlett
Summary: Kratos has a secret love, but lo and behold, there's another person in his life! The horrible triangle explodes into a radient love cycle until the three can learn to accept each other, and their rivals...


My good friend Noi' ( Noirrac dot deviantart dot com) came up with a deviation of PURE GENIUS a while back, titled "Love Knows No Boundaries". It featured the most crack pairing ever: Krope, or "KratosxPope". I'll wait while your brains reload.

Alright, here we go. The story and the picture worked together to create such "harmony" that I couldn't help but comment that from reading it, I wanted to die under a rock, and Noi' replied that I had to write "the superhot Genis-Pope-Kratos threesome!!" And without thinking, I promised. And when I promise something, it becomes law. Oh yeah, and the pairing, based off of Krope, is now called Kropis. You know, KratosxPopexGenis? LOL I'M SO SMART!

This isn't really a "parody", per se, more like "Satire". And if you don't know what that means, go read "A Modest Proposal" by Jonathan Swift. NOW. Before reading THIS rots your BRAIN.

And so, for the people who aren't reading "A Modest Proposal":

READ ON!

---

Morning broke over the Pope of Tethe'alla's extravagant bedroom. It was very cold last night, but it had already begun to warm up. At least, that's what the pope thought that moment he awoke. He turned over, taking three minutes to move his narwhalic body to the other side of the bed. Already, the angel of his dreams had disappeared from the room for the day. If only… if only he wasn't so aloof…

Dragging himself from his beautifully styled bed, and began to dress himself, "My angelpie, where have you gone…?"

---

Genis Sage walked through the doorway to the royal palace, looking down at the paper in his hand, "Come to the Palace of Tethe'alla, there is something I must speak to you about… But who sent it?" He looked around the beautifully adorned castle, and suddenly let out a small squeak of surprise as he heard someone land behind him. He turned around timidly, his eyes wide with amazement at Kratos, the beautiful angel. He stared into the man's sharp, beautiful eyes, and his kawaiidesu pastel wings. He dropped his head, embarrassed to look so deep at the man, "Di… did you send me the… the letter…?" He asked, a blush appearing on his cheeks, "I… just thought… maybe the king wanted to speak with me about… well, you know…"

"I understand," Kratos murmured, placing his well muscled hands upon the trembling boy's shoulders, dragging the child into a hug. Genis' eyes widened, but accepted the embrace, his eyes closing with ecstatic joy. Kratos… was holding him! Oh, it was so warm, "We'll work together to create a world where you're accepted by everyone. If only I could have worked hard for… Mithos…" He looked away, a tear appearing in his eye.

Genis looked up at Kratos, eyes shining with innocent, bright love, "You miss him, don't you, Kratos?"

"Not as much as you miss Lloyd," The man replied, "How could he have cheated on you with Zelos?"

Genis stamped his foot, "It's not fair!" He whined, pouting, "What does that annoying Chosen have that I don't?"

"Kratos, is that you?" The two were interrupted from their conversation and they turned as the Pope appeared in the doorway, staring at the two as their arms wrapped around each other. Naturally, the Pope was flabbergasted, "B… but… I thought you. You Bakaneko! How could you be cheating on me?"

"It's not how it looks, Cleetus!" Kratos proclaimed, releasing the Half-Elf and boldly strode over to the Pope. The man attempted to escape but the angel grabbed his hand and dragged him into a kiss, "Cleetus… we've been together so long… We can't be apart now… I can explain the whole thing…"

"You… two… are together…?" Genis cried, tears filling his eyes as he approached the two. His tears fell like silvery droplets of saddened crystals into his hands, "I… don't want to come between the two of you!" He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, "I… don't…"

The Pope looked down at the boy as he rubbed his eyes and bawled. He realized after seeing the child that he couldn't just leave him like this, to cry. Releasing Kratos (practically thrusting him away), he dropped to the floor to look Genis in the eye, "Do not cry, little one," he said, taking the boy and wrapping him into the gluttonous skin, "It was not your fault. You were used by him."

"I… I wasn't…" Genis sniffled, and the Pope blinked, looking at the boy, "I… I love him. I love Kratos… I thought… we could be together…"

The Pope reeled; why didn't he see it before? The boy looked deep into the Pope's eyes, and he looked up at Kratos, "Hey, Kratos! Let's adopt him!"

The angel beamed, "It sounds like a wonderful idea, Cleetus."

"And after the papers are signed, you will be free to love Kratos the way I love you."

Genis hugged the Pope, the silvery tears appearing just enough time as a latin choir sang out in exuberance, "Oh Cleetus-Sama, I'm sure I can come to love you the way I love Kratos-Chan."

Kratos puffed up with pride. Now he could love them both. After all, there was plenty of pastelly goodness for all of them…

**The End!**

**---**

Oh yeah, that's it. Yup. Short, wasn't it? Shortest I've made in a long while, yet longer than Noi's story, which you should read to get the FULL flavor in. Now, review this thing and tell me how much it disgusts you! I am already tainted by its idiocy, but now you have to tell me how much it tainted you!**  
**


End file.
